Dark Side
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: After the Met Gala heist, the group went to live their comfortable lives. One year later, Lou returned home but something has changed and Debbie can sense it. What happened to Lou within the last year is something Debbie has to uncover before she lost her partner forever.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since the most talked about Met Gala heist. A lot of valuable jewelries went missing but only the disappearance of Toussaint was the only one that went public and scandalous. Debbie sat down in the middle of Lou's spacious apartment. She's all alone. Aside from the boxes of furniture she ordered from Amazon and eBay, she's all alone. She checked her phone and found new messages from her clients. It's in her nature to con people. She can't help it. She started dialing and then put the phone on her ear. "Yes. I got it. When is the event? Sure. That would be no problem. Thank you. I'll call you in a five days", she said and then hung up. The door suddenly went open. Debbie heard it but did not look to see who it was. "You said you are going on a vacation with your kids in Greece", she muttered while looking at her phone. "Yeah well, I don't have kids", Lou said.

Debbie froze and looked at her right away. It is really Lou in the flesh. She put down the phone on the sofa and walked as fast as she can towards her and hugged her tight. "Oh…easy there, tiger. You're going to crush with those tiny arms", Lou muttered in surprise. Debbie pulled back while Lou scanned the place with her eyes. "Jesus, what did you do to my apartment?" she muttered when she saw all the new furniture bought by her partner in crime. Most of the furniture has been replaced, also the wall has been re-painted. "I made some renovations to keep it fresh. It's a bit dull", Debbie explained. Lou just made a face and put her helmet down. "Well, what can I do? It's already here. I guess I'll just have to get used to it", she said as she removed her leather jacket. Debbie noticed right away how much weight she lost since the last time they saw each other. "You've been riding a lot, huh", that's all she can say about her observation. Lou just smiled at her and shrugged her shoulders. "I think so", she replied.

Lou walked straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "So have you spent a year just renovating my apartment or you've been busy yourself?" she asked while scouring the contents of the fridge. "I've been busy taking jobs here and there", Debbie answered as she walks closer. "Yeah, and by jobs you mean con jobs", Lou muttered and then laughed a little. Debbie rolled her eyes. She knows how much Lou wanted her to retire and get a decent job like she does with the bar. "It's not as bad as just riding off to god knows where for a year without any texts or calls or anything", Debbie said. Lou stopped for a second and then grabbed two bottles of beer. She put them on the table and opened them. "I know. I'm sorry about that. I was just a bit preoccupied", she replied as she slides the bottle to Debbie."Preoccupied with what exactly?" Debbie asked. Lou paused and did not answer her question. She drank her beer first. "Just some stuff", she answered vaguely and then resumed drinking her beer…a lot. Debbie watches her in shock. "You're drinking again. I didn't know that", she muttered. Lou looked at her and saw her reaction. She put down the bottle and smiled. "It's just beer", she said.

The two settled down by the living room where they continued to drink. "Tammy comes here a lot, eh?" Lou mentioned while eyeing her best friend. "Yeah, some of this furniture I got from her", Debbie replied. Lou just nodded and resumed drinking. Debbie continued to watch her. "So where you've been?" she finally asked. Lou put down the bottle and thinks. "First, I went to California coastline. I really wanted to ride on that long road. It was really great, actually. Then I met a couple of bikers who travel across the country. They were really nice people so I tagged along with them", she answered. Debbie made a face. "What?" Lou asked when she saw that. "You? You tagged along with a group of bikers? That is a stretch", she said then laughed. Lou laughed along with her but cut it shortly. "So, we rode across America. After a few months, we decided to go our separate ways and I went to Berlin", she added. That surprised Debbie. "Berlin? What were you doing in Berlin?" she asked. Lou picked up the bottle again and drank. "Touring", she answered shortly then resumed drinking.

The next day, Debbie got up early to make breakfast for her and for Lou. She made pancakes with a smile on her face and set them on the table gently. It's rare for Debbie to work in the kitchen, mainly because she likes ordering food or buying takeouts. Lou came down from her room still in her pajamas and oversized t-shirt. Her hair is still all messed up. She yawned as she walks towards the kitchen. She then saw the table full of foods and Debbie wearing an apron. "You cooked?" that's the first question that came out of her mouth. "Yes, I do cooking. I am not a cavewoman", Debbie replied while laughing then gestured towards the chair. "Sit down. Come on", she said and Lou obeyed. Lou looked over the food on the table. "Pancakes and coffee…how creative", she teased and Debbie only rolled over her eyes. "Just eat your breakfast", she said and that made Lou chuckled. "Are you going to return to the bar?" Debbie asked as they eat their food. "Maybe. I think so. It's mine so I have to check in. I don't know. I'm not sure yet on what to do", Lou answered. Debbie frowned. "Are you thinking of taking con jobs now? I thought you wanted to live straight", she asked. Lou didn't answer.

"What happened?" Debbie finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Lou asked her back.

"You've been gone for a year and came back like that so something did happen and I need to know what it is", Debbie answered.

"You need to be more specific on the 'came back like that' part", Lou said and that made Debbie's temper hit the roof.

"You're always staring into space. You're avoiding questions. Last night, you declined playing poker with me which you never ever did in your life. Plus, you've been drinking again", Debbie exclaimed. Lou sighed seeing the emotion in Debbie's face.

"You're overreacting, Deb. I was just tired yesterday because I've been driving all day long. That's it. I'm sorry. About the drinking, you don't have to worry about it because I know my limit. Okay? I have to go pee", she said and then left to go to the bathroom. That didn't calm Debbie. Suddenly, Lou's phone beeped on the table. Debbie decided to check it out. _Missing you already. I'll let you know when I get there in New York, babe. – Carlton_. Debbie put the phone down.

"Oh, for goodness' sake", she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Debbie has to leave Lou in the apartment so she can do a job that she knows Lou is not that much thrilled about. She doesn't want to leave her but she's already contracted to do the job and doesn't want to ruin her reputation in the con industry. Meanwhile Lou, alone in her big apartment, decided to clean up her room. She rarely does that. She emptied her closet and segregated the clothes she wants to keep and the ones she wants to throw or give away. An old suitcase is sitting at the bottom of her closet caught her attention. She took it out and opened it. It's filled with pictures of her. "Long time no see", she muttered as she strolls through the old pictures of her. There are also photos of her and Debbie when they were younger. She put it aside so she can show it to her later. Then she found a long blue box inside the suitcase. She stiffened for a minute before having the guts to pick it up. She didn't bother to open it but only put it on her bedside table.

Later that night, Lou went to the bar to check her business. "Keep it coming, guys. It's 10:00 o'clock", she said as her staff watered down the vodka bottles. She looked at the alcoholic drinks by the bar with desire. "Will you pour me one of those?" she asked one of them and she followed. She poured Lou pure vodka and gave it to her. Lou immediately drank it like water. "Another one", she said. Debbie got in the apartment with some takeouts for dinner. "Lou! I'm home! Come on…I'm starving!" she called out but no one answered her. She looked around first in the ground floor of the apartment and found no Lou. "Lou?" she called again. Debbie decided to go upstairs to check in Lou's bedroom if she's there. She didn't find her there either. Instead, she noticed how tidy her room is now compared to before. Debbie smiled to herself. She's about to leave the room when she noticed something on her bedside table. It was a long blue box that somewhat similar to the ones you put a necklace to for a gift. Debbie got so intrigued on why Lou has that. Maybe she's thinking it's a secret gift of Lou for her. She decided to take a peek and then later on she would just pretend to Lou that she didn't know what it is when she gives it to her. Debbie picked up the box and opened it. "Jesus, Lou…" she muttered once she saw it and then slammed it shut.

The bar is packed with drunken crowd, thanks to Lou's special vodka. She, herself, is as nearly as drunk as them but instead of joining the crowd on the dance floor, she preferred to stay by the bar and watch the TV. "You want another one, Lou?" one of her staff asked her. She looked at what bottle is on her hands. "Yeah, thanks", she answered and the lady poured her glass another shot of vodka. Lou picked it up nearly spilling it all over her pants. She laughed at herself before drinking it. Then Debbie came in storming. She grabbed the remote from the bar and turned off the TV. "What the…" Lou was about to unleash her wrath when she saw Debbie standing right there. "Why did you do that? That was Fight Club", Lou asked her while slurring her words which elevates Debbie's temper. She looked at the girls around them. "All of you, leave, now", she instructed and they all followed. Lou frowned. "What's going on?" she asked. Debbie scoffed. "That's a good question, Lou. What's going on? Because I found this in your room", she asked her back throwing the blue box on the table.

Lou got surprised by that and didn't utter a word. "Tell me the truth and nothing but the truth, Lou. Are you injecting yourself again with this shit?" Debbie asked angrily. Lou looked at her right away. "Of course not! Do you think after all the work I did that I would just slide back in just like that? I found that in my closet when I cleaned it this morning. I took that out so I could throw it afterwards but I forgot", she answered. Debbie wanted to ignore her reason but she knows Lou is telling the truth. She knows when she's lying. They've known each other for too long to sense when the other one is lying. "If that's true, then why do you still have contact with Carlton?" Debbie asked. Lou looked shocked and Debbie saw that. "I saw his text on your phone. I peeked", Debbie explained how she knew without waiting for her to ask it. "I'm not sure you know the meaning of privacy", Lou muttered. Debbie smiled. "You know that when you met me", she replied.

"It's not like that. We just ran into each other in Berlin and then when talked and that's it", Lou explained.

"Lou…" Debbie muttered.

"I know. I know. I'm not as stupid as I look, Deb. I know who he is, how he is…it's just that…oh…I don't know what I'm doing anymore", Lou said cutting Debbie off. She then leaned back and almost fell off her chair. Debbie went to her.

"You're drunk. Come on. We're going home", she said.

Debbie took Lou home and laid her down on her bed. She took off her boots and gently put on the blanket on her. She sat on the bed beside Lou as she watched her sleep. She took a deep sigh and grabbed her coat so she can hang it up. Debbie noticed there's something in Lou's pocket. She took it out and saw pictures of them when they were younger. She smiled a little then looked back at Lou. Debbie went downstairs and grabbed her phone which she left on the table in the living room. She dialed and then put the phone on her ear. "Hi, it's me. We need to talk right now. Meet me at the diner", she said then hung up. It wasn't clear who she'd called. She checked on Lou one more time before leaving the apartment.

The diner that she went to is a very popular one. There's almost no vacant seat. Debbie went to a specific table at the corner where Tammy is waiting. "Thank you for coming in such short notice", she greeted. Tammy just rolled around her eyes. "Let's get to it. My daughter has a school play tomorrow", she said less enthusiastically. Debbie sat down and took off her sunglasses. "Lou is back", she said briefly. Tammy's eyes widened shortly. "Well, that's great. You got your roommate back. What's the emergency?" she asked. Debbie's face is cold as her voice. "Carlton is back", she answered. That surprised Tammy and by the look on her face, she knew the guy. "What do you mean he's back? I thought you said he's in jail rotting by now", she asked one more time. Debbie sighed. "I thought so too but apparently he's out because Lou ran onto him in Berlin and now they're in contact with each other", she answered. Tammy leaned back on her chair. "This is bad. This is really bad", she muttered. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. Debbie smiled. "I got a job for you", she answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Lou woke up the next day with a massive headache. She groaned as soon as she got up from bed. She went downstairs and found no one. It quickly sinks in that Debbie is not home. She checked the fridge for something to eat but what she found is something to drink: bottles of beer. Lou shuts her eyes and unwillingly closed the door of the fridge. She turned around and stared at the big space of her living room. "I need to something to keep me busy", she muttered to herself. Meanwhile, Debbie meets Tammy inside her car parked on the side of the street. "Is this meeting place your definition of discreet?" Debbie asked. "The window is tinted. Do you want what I found or now?" Tammy answered then asked her back. "Alright. Go on then", Debbie answered. Tammy handed her a folder. "I got all those from a friend which I'm not going to say who. Anyway, he has been tracking a group called The Spades. Guess who's in it?" Tammy started.

Debbie opened the folder and found information and pictures about a man. "Carlton James", she muttered. Tammy nodded. "Yes. He founded that group and they specializes on drug trafficking, weapon manufacturing, and your favorite con work", she added. Debbie scoured the file with her eyes. "This is not good at all", she muttered. Tammy scoffed. "You think? This guy is like the godfather meets Mr. Ripley", she said. Debbie looked outside the window. "I need to warn Lou", she said. Back in the apartment, Lou decided to fix the living room to keep herself busy. Then she went to cook herself a breakfast and coffee. She sat and eats by herself when the door opened. She didn't look. "I know you're still mad at me so I cooked you breakfast as well as a peace offering", she said. "That's so nice of you but you really don't have to", a man's voice answered. Lou quickly jumped right out of her chair and turned to look at the man standing inside her apartment. For a moment, it seemed like she has frozen. The man walked casually around the living room observing the place. "This is a nice place, Lou. You really do have a taste", he commented. Lou's face turned cold. "Cut the crap, will you? What are you doing here, Carlton?" she asked.

He smiled when she mentioned his name in her Australian accent that he always adored. He then walked towards her. "Do you really need to ask me that? I came here for you", he answered as he gently touched her face with his hand. "I missed you so much", he muttered. Lou scoffed. "No, you don't and I am not coming with you anywhere", she said strongly. Carlton backed up a little maintaining the smile on his face. "Feisty as always, eh? I really love that about you", he teased but Lou is not happy about that. "You need to leave now before Debbie comes home", she said. Carlton's eyes widened. "Debbie? Oh right, Debbie Ocean. I remember her. I heard she's been out of prison for a year now, huh. Marvelous achievement", he said which made Lou irritated. She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Let me go, Carlton", she said but he didn't follow. "Stop resisting, Lou. We were so good in Berlin. Don't you remember?" he whispered in her ear. Lou tried to free herself but she just couldn't. "How do you think your friend Debbie will react if she finds out what happened in Berlin? Do you think she will still call you a friend?" he asked. Lou stopped fighting and looked at him in the eyes. "That's what I thought", he muttered upon seeing the reaction in her face.

Debbie came home with Tammy. They found Lou by the kitchen drinking beer alone. "Lou", Debbie called but she ignored her. They saw three more bottles on the table which are all empty. "I know about Carlton and I have to warn you to stay away from him. He is much worse than the last time, Lou. He founded a syndicate called The Spades. He is like the extreme degree of a criminal", Debbie said. Lou played with the bottle in her hand and then nodded. "I know", she replied briefly. The two ladies looked surprised. "Hold on a sec. What do you mean you know?" Tammy asked. "I know about all that. It's nice to see you too, Tammy", she answered and then resumed drinking. "Lou, I need you to listen to me. He is a dangerous man and I don't want anything bad to happen to you", Debbie said as she sat next to her. Lou smiled at her. "Of course. I know that, Deb. Alright…no more contact whatsoever", she answered and that made Debbie smiled.

Lou is already sleeping on her bed. She's too drunk to stay awake for another hour. Debbie and Tammy cleaned up the mess downstairs. "I have a question. I know that Carlton messed up Lou's life years ago but what is really the deal with him because he is scaring the shit out of you and I have never seen you like that ever", Tammy asked. Debbie put the bottles of beer in the bin. "He doesn't scare the shit out of me. I am scared of what he can turn Lou into", she answered then sat down to rest. Tammy did the same. "I don't know how long it was ago. Lou was depressed because a man dumped her right before they get married", Debbie started. "I didn't know that", Tammy muttered. "She was so depressed that she had to drink a lot in order to get out of bed. I was focusing on cons so I can pay for the rent. Then she met Carlton in a bar. The two clicked and I thought he'll be good for her until I realized that he's not. He introduced Lou to drugs. In return, Lou made a lot of money for him by doing con in the casino", she continued.

"Oh my god", Tammy muttered.

"Then I found Lou in a hotel room unconscious one night. I didn't know she's there if it wasn't for a bellboy who we both knew. He told me he saw her with a man so I went to her room and found her there unconscious…overdose. I panicked and called 911 and brought her to the hospital. Carlton didn't like that and tried to take her but I called the police and had him arrested. It's a good thing he still got the syringe he used on her", Debbie added.

"You blamed the overdose on him. That's how he got imprisoned", Tammy concluded and Debbie nodded.

"That's right", she said and then she got up to check on Lou upstairs. "Oh my god…" she muttered.

"What is it?" Tammy asked from downstairs.

"She's not here. Lou is not here", Debbie answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Debbie tried to look for Lou in the entire apartment but she failed. Tammy then saw something in the living room. "Uh...Debbie? Does Lou smoke? I don't remember seeing her smoke before", she asked curiously. Debbie went to her. "What are you talking about?" she asked her back. Tammy pointed to the cigarette butt on the table. "She smokes occasionally but she doesn't smoke red", Debbie answered. Tammy looked at her. "He was here", Debbie realized. Lou is walking down the street alone clinging to herself to keep warm. She then entered a motel called Blue Pond. It is a small and untidy motel that has a very narrow hallways and graffiti all over its walls. Lou knocked at the door of Room 218. She waited until she heard the door went unlocked. She went in the room and closed the door. It is a plain room, no decorations whatsoever. "I knew you will change your mind", Carlton said from behind her. She turned around and saw him wearing a towel only. "Let's just get on with it", she replied coldly.

Tammy called Nine Ball for help. They need her to track Lou. Debbie is slowly becoming impatient with the waiting and suddenly threw her glass of water onto the wall and it shattered into pieces. It startled both Tammy and Nine Ball. "Sorry", Debbie apologized. Tammy got up and went to her. "Why don't we go somewhere to cool you down, huh?" she said and then took her to her room. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was just worried that's all", Debbie apologized once again. Tammy sat down. "I know. I get that. You just need to take a deep breath because being hot-headed and breaking things will not help", she said. That made sense to Debbie. "God! What's up with your men choices? First, you and Claude Becker and now Lou with Carlton James. The two of the most prominent con artists I know and they were got nailed by their boyfriends", Tammy realized. Debbie rolled around her eyes. "What am I wrong?" Tammy asked. Debbie sat down too. "For starters, Lou wasn't really the one who falls for guys like Carlton. She's supposed to be married to a good guy, a friend but he left her and it just spiraled things down for Lou. She's the wiser one when it comes to men", Debbie explained. Tammy nodded. "Yeah, just not this time", she replied. "Hey guys! I got something!" Nine Ball called from downstairs.

Meanwhile, Lou is lying on bed with only bed sheet covering her body. Her head tilted back with her eyes closed. Her breathing is heavy. "How does that feel?" Carlton asked her. He is standing at the end of the bed looking at her. "Great. What is this?" she answered then asked while in a haze. Carlton looked at the bottle of pills. "It's a new thing we're developing. You know I'm a creator. Glad to know the result is positive", he answered. Lou finally opened her eyes. Her vision is a bit blurry. She looked at him and then sat right up. "Is this why you want me back? So I can be your tester with your drugs?" she asked. Carlton put the bottle down and climbed the bed to be close to her. "No darling. I would never do that to you. I want you here because I love you and because I need your talent. You and I, we are going to make a lot of money", he answered.

Tammy and Debbie went to Nine Ball in the living room. She is working in her computer. "Check this out. This is from a CCTV footage from Berlin", Nine Ball said. Tammy looked at her. "You hacked the traffic system of Berlin?" she asked and Nine Ball only nodded. "Why? What happened?" Debbie asked her. "Well, Lou was really hard to find. Since she's just riding across the country the last year, it will take a while to track her so I just went to track Carlton. He is not hard to find. Then I came across a footage of him in a casino in Berlin and guess who's with him", Nine Ball answered. "Lou", Tammy and Debbie both guessed. "That's right. I think I know why she went with him", Nine Ball said and then clicked the play button. A video footage played showing a group of men pushing three men in an alley. They forced them to all kneel and then gunshots. The three men all died right there. Debbie watched closely. The group of men went closer to check if they're really dead. "I don't get it. What this got to do with Lou?" Debbie asked. Nine Ball zoomed in the video. Lou was captured with Carlton along with the group of men that shot the three dead guys. "Jesus…" Debbie muttered.

The night came and Lou and Carlton hit the casino together. He dressed her up in the most alluring dress that made her a standout in the place. "Break a leg", Carlton whispered to her before going in another way. Lou didn't answer. She then joined a group of men playing poker. "Got a room for another player?" she asked seductively and they all agreed. Carlton watches from the other side of the casino. Lou beat the guys multiple times definitely not out of luck. She already rigged the game beforehand. "It's time", Carlton said to her through an earpiece. She turned around her ring and put her hand over a glass of champagne. A few drops of liquid came out of her ring. "This unbelievable. Are you sure you haven't played this game before in your life?" one man asked her in frustration. Lou smiled. "I know! My luck is really good right now. Just calm down. Here. Drink some of my champagne. It's really good", she answered and handed over to him the glass.

The gentleman went to the bathroom minutes after. Carlton came in and saw him feeling unwell. "Are you okay, buddy?" he asked. The man shook his head unable to talk. "Do you have a car? Can I take you somewhere? A doctor?" he asked. The man shook his head again and handed him a key card to a hotel. "Oh, alright. I'll take you here. Come on", he said. Lou watched the two leave. She continued playing while working on hacking the entire casino with a small phone she got from Carlton. Then, she hit the red button on the screen and the casino blacked out. Everyone screamed and panicked. Lou got up and grabbed all the chips on the table and put it inside her bag. She casually walks away and went to the counter to change the chips. The lady calmly changed them and handed her the cash. "I got it", she said to her earpiece. "Good. Get out of there and meet me in the hotel. I already sent to you the address and room number", Carlton said.

Lou headed towards the exit when someone blocked her way. It's Debbie. "Hello, Lou", she greeted. Lou is shocked and unable to greet her back. "We need to talk", Debbie said. "No. I can't talk right now. Get out of my way", Lou declined. Debbie insisted and grabbed her arm. "We are having this talk", she said and took Lou in the storage room. "That's a lot of cash right there", Debbie noticed the bag she's carrying. "How did you find me?" Lou asked. "Nine Ball. The girl has talent", Debbie answered. "I didn't take you here for a small chat. You need to come home now. You are with a murderer, Lou. I know about Berlin. I know Carlton killed those men", Debbie said.


	5. Chapter 5

Lou stiffened upon hearing that but it didn't last long. She soon relaxes. "What? Didn't you hear what I just said?" Debbie asked her. "Is that everything? I am on a schedule. I need to go", Lou said coldly and tried to get past her but Debbie blocked the way. "No. You are not going anywhere and certainly not back to him. He is dangerous, Lou. I want you to come home with me now", Debbie insisted. Lou frowned. "This is how it's always been with you. It's about what you want, how you want, when you want. You never even considered me or what I want. You'll just come rushing when you need me but when you're good you're going to toss me into the air so you could fly solo", she said. Debbie got surprised by Lou's reaction. "I know you're still mad at me about Claude and how I left you but this is not about that Lou. I care about you so much that I don't want you to get hurt. Please Lou, come with me. I need you", Debbie pleaded. For a moment, Lou's eyes were filled with sadness and guilt but she soon masked it with rage and coldness.

"You cared? Sometimes, you confused care with possessiveness. This is why our relationship didn't work out back then. This exact same reason. It's all about Debbie Ocean", Lou retaliated.

"You know we ended not because of that. We fell apart and that's it. Don't lose your temper on me, Lou. I am just looking after you", Debbie said. Lou scoffed.

"Yeah right…you're looking after me just like when you knew he's going to leave but you never told me. What was that about? Revenge? Envy? You're jealous that I was able to move on after we called it quits? I was about to get married and you couldn't stand it so you didn't tell me he's thinking of going away, is that it?" Lou exclaimed.

"No! I was very happy for you that you fell in love after what happened between us. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how. You were so happy. I couldn't ruin it", Debbie defended herself. Lou didn't answer. Silence filled the room as they looked at each other both almost in tears. "Please Lou, come home with me. We can talk about everything you want. Please", she pleaded one more time.

"Sorry Deb, I cannot give you what you want this time", she declined and left.

Lou walked to the garage with the bag of money on her shoulder. She got inside the car and started the engine. "Are you sure it's okay for you to say all those things to your best friend?" Carlton asked through the ear piece. Lou rolled around her eyes. "I thought you're not listening", she muttered and the breathed in deep. "It's better that way. She cannot be near me right now as per your warning. I'm coming in ten minutes", she answered. "Good. Don't overspeed", he replied and Lou drove away. Debbie went to the apartment feeling defeated. "You didn't get her?" Tammy asked and she simply shook her head. "Well, that's unexpected", Nine Ball muttered. Debbie went to the fridge and got herself a bottle of beer. "What are we going to do? She can't stay with that douche bag. He can kill her", Tammy exclaimed. Debbie kept silent while drinking. "Debbie?" Tammy asked for her response. "I don't know, Tammy. Lou is pretty angry with me for a lot of reasons", she answered.

Nine Ball looked at Debbie carefully. "Don't get mad by what I'm about to ask but are you two like a thing or something? 'Cause you're acting like you are", she asked. Tammy looked at Nine Ball then to Debbie. She sat down in the sofa with them. "We were once, a long time ago. We were young and stupid. We were good together but we're like too much of the same person that sometimes we just explode at the same time. The relationship fell through and we decided to remain friends and we became closer than when we were romantically together", she answered. The two didn't raise any questions regarding that. They understood perfectly. "So what are we going to do now?" Tammy asked. Debbie drinks again. "Well, I am not enough to pull her out of there so I need another person to help me out and I think I know who to call", she answered.

Lou arrived at the hotel room where Carlton is waiting. She threw the bag on the bed. "There's your money. Are we done here?" she asked. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "Yeah, we can go back to my place. We got a new job next week and we need to prepare for that", he answered. Lou nodded and got ready to leave when he noticed a black suitcase by the bed. She turned to him. "Where is he?" she asked. Carlton frowned. "Where is who?" he asked her back. "The guy we just conned tonight. The guy you brought here. Where is he?" she asked but he didn't answer. They looked at each other's eyes reading each other. Lou shook her head and then went to the bathroom. "You didn't want to go there", he warned but she didn't stop. She found a man in the tub face down. Involuntarily, she leaned against the wall, in shock of the scene. "I told you", he muttered. Tears fell from her eyes. "Why?" she asked. "It's a business thing", he simply answered.

Lou quickly got out of the bathroom and tried to leave but he stopped her. "Let go of me! I said, let go! You killed him! You killed him and you're going to tell me it's a business thing? What is this? Berlin? Doesn't this bother you at all?" she fired up questions one after another. He thought for a second then shook his head. "No, not at all. I think I'm just fine", he answered. Lou looked extremely disappointed. "You're impossible", she muttered and turned around. "Oh come on, don't play the good citizen with me. We both know you're capable of the same thing just like me", he said and that stopped her. She turned back to him. "I am nothing like you", she said. Carlton smiled. "Are you sure about that? We are both drug addicts, master of con, and we are not as clean as we thought we are. Isn't it the reason why you decided to turn your back on Debbie? You don't want her to know who you really are. What you are capable of. You don't want her to know who the real Louise Miller is", he said. Lou's face turned colder than before. She walked closer to him. "…and you don't know who the real Louise Miller is", she said. Carlton laughed. "I have a pretty good idea. I know you have a weakness and that is Debbie", he said. "Lay a finger on her and you'll be as good as dead as that guy in the tub", she warned. "Then you better work with me here, Lou and Debbie will be perfectly safe from any danger", he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Debbie is waiting impatiently inside a coffee shop. She doesn't like waiting by herself but she got no choice. Desperate times, desperate measures. Her order came, a cup of coffee…actually, her second cup of coffee. "Thank you", she said to the waitress. Debbie took a sip on her cup. It's a bit cloudy outside and thinking about Lou is making her mood go down the hole. All the things she said to her in the casino, could it be possibly all true? She knows that she was wrong about not telling her things but was that enough for her to just turn her back on her and be with a monster? All those questions in her head and she doesn't know how they're going to be answered.

"Sorry I'm late", a man said to her as he sat across from Debbie.

"You're always late", Debbie said.

"What's up? You made it sound so urgent", he asked.

"It's Lou. I need your help", she answered.

* * *

Lou, on the other hand, is preparing for another job. Carlton is inside the bathroom talking on the phone about some 'business' he didn't care mentioning to her. She looked out of the window and saw the cloudy sky. Her eyes turned sad and her gaze inward. She knows she must have hurt Debbie with all the things she said but she got no choice. She needs to stay away from her. Once again, she made another wrong decision. She went to Carlton in fear that Debbie will find out the truth and she will hate her forever. She regretted that. She should've told her the truth. Now, she knows that if she leaves Carlton, he will come after Debbie. She's trapped. After a few minutes, he came out with a syringe on his hand. "What is that?" she asked as she got out of the chair.

"Something you love…don't be a stranger, Lou. I know you want this", he answered confidently.

"I'm good, Carlton. I can function without that", Lou declined.

"But I don't want you to just function, Lou. I want you to be your very best", he insisted as he walks closer to her.

Lou's eyes are fixated on the syringe. Her body wants it so badly but she knows she may not be able to bounce back from it, not again. Carlton grabbed her arm. She tried to resist but she's cornered and frankly, her thirst is overpowering her. Finally, she gave in and let him inject her. The sensation rushed in her veins like a wildfire. She sat on the floor and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. She couldn't speak. All she can feel is the heat and the cold and the rush. "You'll be fine after a few minutes. We'll leave then", Carlton said happily and then let her be alone. Lou opened her eyes and tried to talk but instead she moaned a little. She is completely dazed and then she closed her eyes again.

* * *

Tammy and Nine Ball are still at the apartment working on anything that can help them find Lou. "I need a break. My eyes are watering from looking at the screen for too long. I mean, how you keep doing this? It's like you've been staring on that monitor for hours and you're just fine. Why do I even bother asking? You got your thing. I got mine", Tammy said and then headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

Meanwhile, Nine Ball resumed working on clearing up the video they got in Berlin with a smirk. There are still parts of the video that is unclear and she's working her magic to fix it. "Is there any beer left in there?" she asked Tammy who is raiding the fridge.

Tammy took one and handed it to her. "Here", she said.

"Thanks, girl", Nine Ball replied.

Suddenly, Debbie came in the house with the guy she met up with earlier at the coffee shop. Tammy got up the sofa in a second.

"Holy shit…" Tammy muttered as soon as she sees the guy.

"Who's he?" Nine Ball asked.

"Everyone, meet Rusty Ryan", Debbie introduced him to Tammy and Nine Ball.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Tammy. Pleasure to meet you in person. Your reputation precedes you", Tammy said.

"Nine Ball", Nine Ball said.

"Tammy the fangirling thing can wait", Debbie said.

"Well, ladies…let's get to work", Rusty said.

* * *

Carlton took Lou to another job but this time, it's no longer a casino. They went to an old warehouse in the outskirts of town where a couple of cars are already waiting for them. "This isn't a con job", Lou said who has already recovered from the extreme high of the drugs though she still looks pumped. Carlton looked at her and smiled. They parked the car and then got out. Lou saw more than ten guys inside the warehouse waiting. In front of them are boxes which are covered. "Just remain calm and let me do the talking", Carlton whispered to her ear. Lou rolled her eyes around.

"Gentlemen, thank you for waiting. I think you came bearing gifts", Carlton greeted the gang who looked like foreigners.

"Did you bring the money?" the guy asked. Lou realized what the money from the casino is for.

"Of course", Carlton answered and showed them the bag.

Two guys stepped forward and then removed the cover of the boxes. It turns out Carlton is buying weapons from them. Lou looked confused as to what it's for. He never mentioned to her about any of that. Carlton checked the weapons one by one and once he's satisfied, he gave the signal to give them the bag full of money. "I think we're done here, pals. It's nice doing business with you", Carlton bid farewell to them.

"Not so fast", one of the foreign guys said. "You owe us more than this", he added.

"We agreed on five million and that's what's in the bag", Carlton said.

"We want more. Make it six or you'll only get half of the goods", the guy proposed. "We want six. We will hold this first and you can gather another million. You can leave the girl for insurance", the guy added and then turned to Lou and gave her a smirk.

"What?" Lou asked. She turned to Carlton. "You are not leaving me here", she said.

"Darling, I will never", Carlton replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Lou's house, Nine Ball is almost done with the video while Tammy is preparing dinner. Debbie and Rusty are in the bedroom so they can have some privacy while they're talking.

"So she decided to be with that guy again, why am I here for?" he asked.

Debbie scoffed. "Are you seriously going to ask me that? Really, Rusty? You know that is not her. That is not the Lou that we both knew, not the Lou that you fell in love with. She worked so hard to lift herself up and if she stays too long with him, she will go back to that same dark place and she's going to die. Do you understand me?" Debbie explained.

Rusty shook his head. "I don't know, Deb. I don't think she wants to see me. After everything? Do you think if she sees me she will come back? I don't want to be the reason for her to drift further", he said.

She touched his shoulder. "Well, we don't have much choice, do we? I tried my best to pull her back and it didn't work. We bot know that other than us, there's no one else out there that knows her as well as we do. We have to try. She needs us. She needs you. Do not leave her again this time, Rusty…don't", Debbie replied.


End file.
